Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Savage Land
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our Heroes arrive in the Nature Universe where Nature has been disturbed due to the intervention of the Hobbyists. As our heroes battle the ancient beasts, David, Abby, Fluttershy, Merlin and the Phantom Thieves pull of an almost impossible heist...Talent Corp.
1. Prologue

"I still can't believe you pulled such a decision, Jexi." Sunset said.

"I realize it was a bit of a surprise. But they chose to do that. I wanna help Rainbow and Jesse get stronger as much as they do. Besides, they won't be gone forever." Jexi said.

"Still, it's gonna be a little less lively without them around." Pit said before he saw fighting between the groups. "Actually, it's about the same amount of liveliness."

"Guys, guys, will you please calm down?" David asked.

"I take it things are usually this crazy?" Driver asked.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Connor said.

"But Pit's right about one thing. Things just aren't the same without those guys. They would mediate this right about now." David said.

"With some of them being the cause of the problem." Twilight said. "Look, what we need is a calm quiet retreat."

"A retreat huh? Then might I make a suggestion...the Nature Universe." Cache said.

"That...might actually work." Sectonia said. "I remember going to the Fine Fields whenever I get...stressed out."

"Is that a fact?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. A soothing nature retreat. We could camp out, relax under the stars, even some nature hiking." Mary said.

"Okay, I think we got a plan." Jexi said.

"We're still waiting on the Law analysis, but that can wait until later, I suppose." Tails said. "They are quite fascinating."

"Let's head off than!" Zexi said.

The ships soon took off as they entered the Nature Universe as they arrived to a familiar jungle. But upon arrival, immediately something felt off. As they exited, they saw some of the leaves on trees starting to shrivel and the river with a strange eerie coloring.

"Strange… This wasn't what it looked like when we tore up the track here." David said.

"Or when I visited. Was the water always so...purple?" Hope asked.

"Hmm." Jexi said tossing a stick in the water as it burned away. "It's not purple, it's polluted."

"Oh my. Nature is...hurting." Fluttershy said tearing up a bit before they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Oh calm down. It's probably just a cute little bunny. Come here little…" Odd said as pouncing out of the bushes was a humanoid looking feline creature. "Ah! Not a bunny! Not a bunny!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Connor said as they halted it. "A beastman? Here?"

"Not a beastman...it doesn't act civilized like one." Ty said. "This must be some different species."

"God…" Damien said.

"Oh man this is it." Odd said before a strange scent hit the creature's nose as it drifted off to sleep. "Huh?"

"Oh thank goodness!" a voice said as walking out was Aroma.

"Aroma?" Hope asked.

"You know this girl?" Conor asked.

"Technically Aroma is genderless but yeah. Fought in the WBC." Hope said.

"It's not safe to talk here. I'll take you back to my tree." Aroma said leading the way to an old tree and taking them inside.

"Aroma, what's going on? Why's everything so… polluted?" Sunset asked.

"Well...it started a few weeks ago. You see, there are six forces that keep our universe in balance. Earth, Water, Air, Fire, Ice and Plant. But...a stranger arrived to each territory and stole from them precious crystals that keep at bay the grand beasts that sleep underneath and now nature is out of balance." Aroma said.

"From Paradise… to Savage." Hope said.

"This isn't Savage its madness." Aroma said.

"It's got to be one of the Talented Twenty. Honestly, I can't tell if they really are monsters in human flesh." Ming said.

"So what was that thing that attacked Odd? It looked like a beastman but it acted more...primal." Connor asked.

"That was a Werebeast. They're animals that have gone through millennia of evolution to be able to walk on two legs and use tools." Aroma said.

"I've heard of werewolves, but that thing, completely different level." Leonora said.

"Yes. The beasts awakening here has caused the air to change and for a lot of the residents of Gaia to lose their minds and revert to primal mindsets." Aroma said.

"Is there any way to reverse that?" Ross asked.

"We could try finding the crystals and bringing them back to their temples, but we don't know what the Hobbyist has done with them." Maki said.

"Well...I do sort of remember what he looked like." Aroma said as it sketched a picture of a familiar face.

"Oh god." Mayumi said. "It's Trip!"

"Trip? The guy with the Backpack who was with Team Rainbow Rocket? What would he want with a bunch of crystals?" Connor said.

"I see. So they started it. They're beginning to gather materials for the Ultimate Law." Driver said.

"Wait, you know about the Ultimate Law?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. It was shared with us loyalist leaders. I don't know much about it, but I know a few things. They need lots of Law Makers in order to create it and give it the strength needed for its purpose. It requires powerful materials that are nearly impossible to find elsewhere. And the only other thing I know is its name...God's Core." Driver said.

"I get it. I bet Diablo wanted the Gaia Crystals for the making of this God's core because God created life from nothing. He wants all manners of Life Essence from each environment." Hope said.

"A bit of a stretch but its close." Driver said. "I dunno what its suppose to do but whatever it is, it cannot be good. Anyway, going after the crystals is a no go now that we know Trip stole them."

"What do you mean?" Ban asked.

"Trip's backpack is a law. It's called Law of Travelling. It allows him to warp to any place he's been before even if it's another Universe. He's likely been taking the crystals and then immediately returning to Diablo with them." Driver said.

"So we can't fix the damage he's done. Great." Ty said.

"There might be a way. But… it is dangerous." Aroma said.

"What is it?" Hope said.

"You could...slay the beasts." Aroma said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rarity asked as fluttershy fainted.

"Each of the beasts that have awakened due to trips disturbance. They were sealed because of their destructive nature. If they were slayed, the regions they inhabit would return to their normal states." Aroma said.

"Sounds like a long shot, but if we can prevent this place from being completely turned into a wasteland, I'm all for it." Ty said. "You guys want to do a little Monster Hunting?"

"I'm in. I can't let some gang terrorize a jungle and then leave it to be Savage." Hope said.

"Why do you keep using that word?" Jexi said.

"It sounds cool." Hope said.

"Ah what the heck. I'm in." Connor said.

"Hmm. Well...I guess if there's no other option." Zexi said.

"Got nothing better to do." Jack said.

"Jexi?" Ty asked.

"Nature is something I hold dear. And if something like an animal needs to die to restore it...I guess there's no other way." Jexi said.

"I get you. David?" Ty asked. "If this is a hard thing to swallow, you don't need to do it."

"If it was demons, I'd jump in without a second thought, but… The fact that Trip already took the crystals reminded me of somewhere else where it already happened." David said.

"Its like what happened during our journey through Cecil's world, with those weird crystals and the Lunarians." Jibanyan said.

"And it just frustrates me that we couldn't do anything about it then, either." David said. "What is it with crystals and bad guys who always run off with them?"

"Stealing MacGuffins and arriving after they're taken really hits a chord, huh?" Connor said.

"It makes someone feel helpless...like there isn't anything they can do about it." Jack said. "Hmm. Actually David...if you're up for it, there is a way we could you know...correct the situation."

"There… There is?" David asked.

"But it's crazy dangerous and might as well be impossible." Jack said.

"Crazy and….oh god. Please tell me you aren't considering…" Queen said.

"I'm talking about breaking into Talent Corp and taking them back." Jack said.

"Are you nuts? That security is one of the most intense systems in the Standard Universe." Oracle said.

"I'm not sure which is worse. Dying by the hand of ferocious beasts or getting caught red handed by tons of Talent corp guards and being defeated instantly, letting Diablo have his way." Jiro said.

"It's David's call. If he's in, I'll take him and a small posse with me. If no, we go to the beast killing plan." Jack said.

This decision made David think back to what Copernicus said about Diablo's plan with the loyalist leaders. "These Hobbyists… They don't care about who they hurt, as long as they get their way. They really are monsters. No, saying that would be an insult to actual monsters." David said. "Alright… I'll do it."

"Okay. But remember, by doing this, this will make you a thief like us. If you get caught or are trapped, you're on your own." Jack said.

"I am well aware of that. If it means saving the universes from massive genocide, I'm willing to take any risk that comes." David said.

"Then it's settled. David will go with Jack and the Phantom Thieves to try and reclaim the Gaia Crystals. While we do our best to calm down things here." Hope said.

"Okay...but I'm gonna need more than just the thieves." Jack said. "I'm willing to take volunteers."

Fluttershy rose a hand. "Sorry but I can't stand seeing animals suffer." she said.

"I guess I'm up." Merlin said. "This could be a chance to see Talent Corps true intentions."

"I'll go as well. My apps might prove useful." Abby said.

"Okay. If that's all, then me and my group will be taking a ship and heading for Central City." Jack said.

David passes Tapunium Z to Sectonia. "Sectonia, on the off chance that I don't make it out of this, I want you to know that…"

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll take care of things on my end, too." Sectonia said.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Zexi, Kenshin… If I don't make it out, take good care of Harumi for me." David said.

"Don't say it like that, man. You're making it sound like you're marching to your death." Zexi said.

"Meaning he's prepared...are you considering...losing your life?!" Kenshin said shocked.

"He's not gonna die. He's gonna make it out. Right?" Harumi asked.

"That's right. There's still so much in the multiverse that I wished to experience with all of you, and I would not only not forgive myself, but I would fail all of you if I died there." David said.

"Dave...its time to head out." Jack said.

"Alright. I'm coming." David said. "Guys, give them hell out there."

David soon headed out with the selected members as they entered Mona who transformed into a ship as they set out.

"David...stay safe." Jexi said. "Now...we need to start beast hunting."


	2. The Jungle Beast

"Okay...first of all, we need to figure out where the beast likes to hunt in this jungle and see about tracking it and lure it into an ambush." Tails said.

"Yeah. That's important to consider." Toma said.

"Well...from what I know, the beast of the jungles tends to keep close to the waterfalls up the cliffs." Aroma said.

"Do we have any idea what this guardian is supposed to be?" Hope asked.

"You're joking right? I'm not risking my life just to be attacked by it." Aroma said.

"Doesn't matter what it looks like. We know its a predator." Toma said. "We just need to head to the falls and lay a trap."

"But since we're luring it to an ambush, that means we'll need good bait." Betty said.

"Are some of us going to have to be decoys for those things?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, and no, we're not using you, Chopper." Hope said.

"Yeah. We need something big and juicy...preferably beef in nature." Toma said as most of the group looked at Ross.

"Come on, you guys. Seriously?" Ross asked.

"You're the only one here who's a minotaur...a bull..that's made of beef." Toma said. "Besides, you just need to lure it into the ambush."

"Don't worry. It won't be like with Takumi. These animals rely on pure instinct, so they'll be none the wiser." Kokoro said.

"Well, if you all insist." Ross said.

"Plus, you can fight back if you need to." Starlight said.

They soon started their planning before making it to the falls as Ross stood in the open.

"Just make lots of noise to draw it out." Toma said.

"Okay...uh…" Ross said stomping around a lot and even butting his head against a tree making it shake. As he did, a loud roar was soon heard. He looked up to see a large green tiger approach its perch. It looked down with its gazing eyes and showed its sharp fangs and sharpened the claws on its surprisingly six legs. "Looks like I got its attention."

"That's the most amazing tiger I've ever seen in my life." Hope said.

"You can admire it when its NOT trying to eat us!" King said.

The Tiger pounced. The group evaded at it bit into a tree nearby and snapped it in half. It then lunged at King, he evaded as all three legs on the left sliced another row of trees.

"Holy crap!" Connor said. "This things like a rack of swords!"

It growled at the group before letting out a loud roar.

"Crap! It's gone into the attack." Toma said. "It's gonna kill us to defend its territory."

"I don't think we can even hurt this thing, let alone slay it." Betty said.

"Then we'll need to trap it. I have some of our members digging a pit. We just need to weaken it enough to trap it down there." Jexi said.

"It'd better be a deep one…" Connor said firing stun rounds at the tiger doing some damage. "Agh, my stun rounds aren't working enough! Ban, drain it already!"

"Gimme a chance to get close to him cowboy, jeez." Ban said grabbing the tiger. "I'll be taking something of yours if you don't mind...Physical-" Ban said before the tiger slashed him apart. "Damn it. Why do I listen to you?" he said to Ty.

"Sorry, I thought that would work." Ty said as the tiger approached as he ducked.

"You really think getting close enough to sap its strength would be a good idea?" Betty asked.

"It worked in my head…" Ty said. "This is harder than i thought."

"Aroma, can't you knock it out like with that Werebeast?" Sunset asked. "Aroma?" she asked before seeing Aroma gone. "And she ran for it."

"Sunset, can't you summon some Yo-kai or something?" Connor said.

"Well I do have a new one but…" Sunset said.

"We don't care! Just call it out before it makes a meal of me." Ross said.

"Okay. Come on out, my friend! Calling...Koma Star! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!" Sunset said inserting a medal.

Ladies and Gentleman...Merican Legendary!

Merican Legend!

Merican Legend!

Merican Legend!

Has...Come!

Appearing before them was a white komainu with golden metal on it and several stars. "Koma Star!"

Koma Star

Merican Legendary

Mysterious Tribe

"Oh my swirls! Is that...me?!" Komasan asked.

"Its Koma Star. and yes, he does look like you, but he's not you. I don't think anyway…" Hope said. "Hey, are you and the bros related?"

"He's not. He's a Merican Legendary Yo-kai. He's a popular star in the Yo-kai world and brings out the courage from human hearts with his smile." Sunset said. "Listen...I know we haven't really bonded well yet but...I need your help."

"Ah...just a busy day for a big star like me." Koma Star said.

"Alright, well let's get to it." Connor said. "Were countin on ya, Koma Star."

"I don't need encouragement from the...well I prefer to think of you as lower class." Koma Star said walking past as he approached the tiger. "Okay. Here comes. Twinkling...Star!" he said as the sky sparkled as lots of shining meteors started raining down from above as they hit the tiger and everything else in the area.

"Whoa!" Connor said as the tiger struggled to stand up. "That should be enough. Hey, kitty cat! Come get me!"

The tiger pounced on Connor before he leaped over a cover of leaves. When the Tiger landed on the leaf pile it collapsed, falling into a large hole that was dug underneath it.

"Yes! Just like a tiger trap!" Connor said.

"It technically is a tiger trap." Toma said.

"Well, guess we'd better finish the job…" Ruby said getting her sniper rifle ready.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Komasan said. "That there tiger was just defending its territory. Ross was stompin around but to the tiger it just looked like he was rampaging. I know killin these things may bring the jungle back to normal, but killing anything, even creatures, aint what heroes do."

"He's got a point. It was just following its natural instincts." Jexi said.

"All creatures have purpose. Saintwalker taught me that when i was still starting out. Killing something blindly, thats not right. Every creature has its place in the Universe, even something that upsets the balance. Nature finds a way." Hope said.

The Tiger looked up at the heroes. It knew killing it was the only way to restore the Jungle, but they didn't. It recalled a time before the Plant Gaia Crystal was forged, back when man roamed these jungles…

Flashback…

"We finally caught the beast! Let's kill it and be done with this thing, it's been terrorizing us for years!" a villager said as the tiger was in a net.

"You would kill something when its been clearly protecting its own territory?" the elder asked. "True, it has been terrorizing us, but only because it wants to stop us from getting further into its home. This jungle is its home, and we must respect that. It was foolish of us to start our colony here."

"But elder...we let it go, we'll have to return home." one of them said.

"Maybe some things are better left alone." the elder said.

End flashback…

The tiger saw the same conviction in Komasan and the heroes eyes, and suddenly began radiating green energy.

"Whoa… what's it doing?" King asked.

King's question was answered in the form of the energy washing over the jungle. The trees suddenly became full of green and life again, and the river turned from a polluted purple to a clear blue.

"I see. Its coloration...this beast isn't harming the environment...the beast is the environment." Morph said.

"When Trip took the Gaia Crystals, the guardian beasts awakened and were angered, that's what threw the regions into chaos. So by capturing the beasts, not killing them, that's what heals the environment. Could it be that the Gaia Crystals were the seals to keep the guardians asleep?" Twilight said.

"Seems that way." Mayumi said.

"Meaning...the beasts were misunderstood as monsters." Heart said.

"It seems we owe these creatures an apology when this is over." Jimbei said.

"All the more reason to get the others back to their senses." Sectonia said.

"Let's hurry than." Zexi said. "We have five beasts left."

"And while we're at it, should we call Jack and his group back?" Josuke asked.

"Well, all they're after is the seals… wait, this is perfect!" Hope said.

"Huh?" Sting asked.

"We'll all have to go to Talent Corp to face Diablo eventually. Merlin has a point, its the perfect opportunity to scope out the main facility and check its security. If we're ever gonna break in and stop Diablo, and take God's Core of course, we'll need intel on all the ins and outs of his facility, right?" Hope asked.

"Sure its worth risking their lives?" Lacy asked.

"I believe in my brother. And...if we can get any advantage...we need to take it." Harumi said.

"I'll contact Oracle and let her know on the Update. But the mission to scout out Talent corp is still on." Tails said.

"In the meantime, what region should we head to next?" Koichi asked.

"If Aroma was here, she'd tell us which region is the closest." Zelos said.

"No I wouldn't. I only know the jungle." Aroma's voice said.

"Uh...where are you?" Applejack asked.

"Over here." a voice said as Aroma changed to it's natural colors and stepped away from a tree. "I got scared by the beast so I camouflaged myself."

"Good stealth mechanic." Mayumi said.

"We could go to the Water Region, but… The Devil Fruit users wouldn't be able to help us." Tapu Fini said.

"Hmm. Desert would be likely a better region to go next." Zexi said.

"Sounds good. Rose and Sectonia could have Mikleo and Fini cool us off if anything." Ross said.

"And a desert means plenty of uses for Creation, giving Tricera and myself a huge advantage." Diane said.

"Literally." Edna said.

"I don't know how good I am with Creation yet, but I'll do my best to help anyway." Tricera said.

"Desert it is. Hope we can stand the heat." Hope said.


	3. TCA: Arrival in Central City

It wasn't long before the Talent Corp infiltration team was coming in close to a large New York City style city known best as Central City, the capital of the Standard Universe.

"Here we are folks. Welcome to Central City." Jack said.

"Looks really extravagant up close." David said.

"Of course. It was not as fancy as this when the universes were separated, but after Hope wished the barrier to be broken down, thousands of tourists of other universes flocked here and was amazed by this city's sights. Its home to many popular tourist attractions, the finest schools and universities and of course...Talent Corp." Abby said.

"It just doesn't make any sense. If Central City is thriving because the universes are not separate anymore, why are the loyalists groups declaring war on it?" Mona asked.

"Because people are afraid of change. They fear what they don't understand." Merlin said.

"She's right. It doesn't matter if someone forces changes on others, they will still either refuse or retaliate against it." Queen said.

"Yet strangely, Diablo has fooled the public into thinking he supports the movement." Jack said. "A way to keep people like us from coming after him with accusations."

"Well..what do we do first?" Fluttershy asked.

"First moment we land, we need to find a place to hideout. An outpost we can plan from." Jack said.

"An outpost? Oh! Uh...I might have an idea." Fluttershy said.

We then turn to an apartment building as Fluttershy knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice said as opening it was Filia. "Fluttershy? I didn't know you were visiting...or bringing guests." she said seeing the group.

"Filia? Is that you?" David asked.

"Let's see. You're….David Ishihara. Sorry, I had a hard time with you considering we only spent such short time together." Filia said.

"That's understandable. Anyway, it's good to see you're doing well." David said.

"You guys know each other?" Skull asked.

"Yeah, she used to be with the Dimensional Heroes, and Abby and I were her allies for a brief time." David said.

"But some of us decided it was time to leave." Filia said. "I wanted to go back to a normal life so I applied to Central City High. Wait...what exactly is this?"

"It's...kind of a long story." David said.

"They want something, Kid. I can tell." Samson spoke.

"Samson, shh. Not in front of company." Filia said.

"As cheeky as ever, I see." David said.

"Look, we need to use this dingy little apartment as a base." Jack said as they went inside.

"Dingy? I think it's pretty good." Filia said.

"Anyway, we might as well let you in on why we're here." David said.

"We need this place as a base to plan a break in at Talent Corp." Joker said.

"Wait, Talent Corp? As in the talent promotion company Talent Corp?" Filia said.

"So they call themselves, but it's actually a front. In reality, they're Hobbyists, powerful Law Users bent on multiversal genocide." David said.

"What? But they seem so nice. They help kids with promising talents, they offer daily tours." Filia said.

"I'm afraid that may be a front as well. From what I've got from one of the members recently, they turn people with exceptional talents into Law-wielding soldiers." David said. "As evidenced by Neu, whom Allen saw as nothing more than a living weapon."

"A living weapon?!" Filia said remembering how they did that with Carol. "Okay, I'm in. Use my apartment as long as you wish."

"So, we got the hideout. Now what's the plan?" Skull asked.

"We don't have a plan, genius. But if we need to start one...first thing we would need is to get inside and map out the place. But how?" Jack wondered.

"You can take the tour. They go around the entire facility and show all their departments." Filia said.

"Hmm. That could work." Jack said. "Though we'll have to disguise Davy, Fluttershy, Abby and Merlin. The Hobbyists know their faces too well."

"Right. That's the problem. If they notice us, we'll be attacked on the spot." David said.

"Very well. I can disguise us with use of the Fashion App." Abby said.

"Oh, really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well you may count me out. I'll stay within the apartment to study." Merlin said.

"And I have classes tomorrow so I can't help." Filia said.

"So it's just us, David, Fluttershy and Abby. Perfect." Jack said removing his mask as his clothing reverted to a school uniform.

"Any reason for…" Abby began.

"I've already got a criminal rep in the Standard Universe. If I and the thieves walk around in our thief outfits, we'll be caught and arrested." Jack said.

"Good point." David said.

"For now though, we get a good night's rest." Mona said as they looked to Filia.

"I'll get the extra blankets." she said going to get them.

"Tomorrow, we'll be beginning our infiltration." Futaba said.

"We'll scout every nook and cranny of the place. And not leave a single square inch unseen." David said.

"As for your crystal eye, you're gonna be wearing these." Ann said holding a pair of contacts.

"Contact lenses?" David said.

"It's the best we could think of. Black-lens glasses aren't allowed in places like that." Haru said.

"Yes. It's because of security to make sure no one suspicious walks in." Akira said.

"Oh." David said.

"Either way...hopefully during our tour, we can get some kind of info we can use." Jack said.

"Yes. We must find a way in...no matter the cost." Fluttershy said.


	4. The Desert Reptile

As for our heroes, they traveled from the jungles and moved into the harsh sunlit deserts.

"Ugh...it's so hot!" Hope said.

"What did you expect? It's the desert." Jexi said.

"I know. You'd wonder what creature would be in the desert." Hope said.

"The desert is mostly home to reptiles and a few bugs and insects." Twilight said.

"Reptiles, huh? Good thing Dave's not here right now." Zelos said.

"Why? Oh yeah, fear of snakes." Meliodas said.

"His reptile phobia would make things more complicated." Edward said.

"Okay, Toma. How do we find our beast?" Vashyron asked.

"Hmm. Well there's not a lot of water in the desert so it would likely get it from small oasis's or perhaps cacti." Toma said.

"Cacti, huh? Let's go find some, or even an oasis." Hope said.

As the group split off, Ty searched for Cacti filled with water with a still human sized Diane.

"You know, if you prefer being our size, I can tell immediately. When we first met, i was surprised. When we got to Liones to journey with Meliodas, i saw just how feared your kind is. Not that i'm discriminating. I just felt bad for you, is all." Ty said.

"You're not wrong. I've always wished I was smaller. You remember at the Capital all the damage I caused while we fought with Hendrickson. Being who i am, known for causing all that destruction and…" Diane said.

"Diane, calm yourself. There's no denying who you are, but the difference between everyone who fears the unknown and everyone in this alliance is, is that we see you and everyone here on this team, as one of our own. There's no denying your place here, human or regular sized. The same goes for us in this alliance." Ty said.

"Thanks Ty. You really know what to say to a girl like me." Diane said as Ty's pendant glowed orange. As it did, the sand began to shift and shake as crawling out of it was a large lizard with spikes on its body and a big horn on its nose as it crawled out to drink from the nearby cacti.

"What in the?" Ty said as Connor, Twilight and Alisa joined them.

"Oooh. The desert beast...it's a giant Horned Lizard." Twilight said.

"Okay. I'm going in." Ty said running at it. The lizard then noticed Ty as it fired something red from its eye and hit Ty hard. "Ugh. What the? Is this...blood?"

"Horned Lizards fire their blood from their eyes as a defense mechanism from predators." Twilight said.

"I'm not a Zoology major, but...shouldn't reptile blood be more greenish?" Connor asked.

"The Horned Lizard is the only lizard species with red blood." Twilight said. "Besides, reptile blood only appears green because of the color of their scales."

"Oh." Connor said.

"Either way, we need to contain it." Twilight said. "Go, Decidueye!" she said calling Decidueye out. "If we can pin its shadow down somewhere, it won't be able to move."

"That's a good idea. Let's do it." Connor said.

"Problem is the moment it feels something's wrong, the lizards gonna fire its blood and run away." Twilight said.

"Then I suppose I'll have to keep it in one place." Alisa said running down with her God Arc.

Red blade ready, Alisa dashed all around the desert sands as she fired rounds at the lizard hitting it as it hissed and started firing its blood like bullets at her.

"She's doing good so far." Twilight said. "Just a little more….got it! Use Spirit Shackle." she said as Decidueye fired. Its arrow flew across the sky as it then stuck itself into the lizard's shadow. It struggled to get away but couldn't due to the arrow pinning its shadow to the ground.

"Easy there big guy. We don't wanna hurt you." Connor said trying to calm it down.

The Great Horned Lizard stared into the eyes of the heroes. It started to calm down as it lied down in the sand.

"Whew…" Ty said.

Brown energy radiated from the Lizard as the desert began to change. The scorching sun seemed to shrink in the distance, the sands coming alive and life was starting to blossom from the sands once again.

"Take it easy big guy. You guard these sands, be the guy to guard it again." Ty said. "Do that and I swear we'll never bother you again, got it?"

It shook its head yes. Ty removed the arrow as the lizard crawled off into the desert.

"Two down." Connor said.

"Great to be helpful again. This slimming of our lineups is giving some of us a chance to fight again." Alisa said.

"You can say that again." Twilight said.

"So, it's off to the next region. Just as soon as we find the others." Ty said as there was nothing around them but long desert.

"This is why we should have placed a beacon." Twilight said.

"Guess we're wandering the desert." Connor said sighing.


	5. TCA: Talent Tour

"Okay...just a rearrangement here and...we're done." Abby said styling David's hair and applying face makeup.

"Wow Abby, you're really good at hairstyling." Fluttershy said.

"It's all thanks to the fashion app." Abby said.

"Now, you're ready for your part right?" Futaba asked Abby.

"Yes. I'll leave on my Video, Recording and Camera apps so you may get as much info as you can on Talent Corp." Abby said.

"Now as for us, we'll be heading into Talent Corp as normal civilians. Whatever you do, do not act out. This goes to you directly, David." Jack said.

"All right." David said.

"Now...let's head out." Jack said as they left leaving Futaba and Merlin in the apartment.

They travelled across the city before arriving at a large building with many departmental sections with a large sign that said TALENT CORP on the sign above.

"Wow. This place is bigger than I thought." Ryuji said.

"Talent Corp is one of the most successful talent promotion companies in the Standard Universe. When one of their charges wins big, they send part of their profits to here and help develop more facilities for more talents to be developed. Think of it like a more improved version of Hope's Peak." Jack said.

"I see. They're that influential, huh?" David asked.

"If only they knew what really went on beyond all that success…" Ann said.

"And cause a panic? They'd hunt down everyone that knew their secret so that there wouldn't be any loose ends." David said.

"He's right. If people start finding out, they wouldn't trust Talent Corp anymore. Diablo wouldn't allow that." Abby said.

"For now, we keep things quiet. No making a panic for others." Jack said as the doors opened as out walked a woman dressed in blue with her hair in a bun.

"Hello and welcome to Talent Corp. I will be your guide for today. Are you interested in joining Talent Corp and wish to take a tour?" she asked.

"Um… Y-yes. We were hoping to take a look around and see what makes Talent Corp so grand." David said.

"Very well. Follow me inside." she said leading them inside as they saw a large foyer where thousands of people were running about going to different sections of the building. "Here at Talent Corp, our number one priority is making sure the talents of potential people are fully developed to their peak abilities. We devote to athletics, fine arts, music, and other amazing talents."

"That sounds sweet. You guys do it all, huh?" Ryuji said.

"Indeed. We take what we do here seriously." she said leading them into the athletics section as they saw hundreds of sports stadiums all across the area. "Welcome to Sector 1: Sports Heaven."

"Wow… Looks at all the sports they've got here, dude!" David said. 'I bet even pro athletes couldn't stand up to these guys."

"We house the largest training facilities all across the universes. Athletes from all over come to train and enroll here at Talent Corp." she said.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted at the Tennis Field. "You stole my lunch the other day!"

"No way man. I had my own." they said.

"I challenge you...to a Talent Royale!" they said as alarms blared.

"Oh...we came on a good day." she said.

"Talent Royale? What's that?" Makoto asked.

"Sometimes when two students get into a disagreement, they can challenge each other to a Talent Royale and wager something. Winner compensates the loser." she said.

"And what's a Talent Royale?" Yusuke asked.

"I just said but to put it in simpler terms...a battle between the talented." she said.

"All of this, just for a lost lunch?" Ryuji asked.

"In any case, we may as well see how it works for ourselves." David said.

"You just wanted to see a tennis match, didn't you?" Makoto asked.

"Yep. It's been a while since I got into the sport, after all." David said.

"Okay! Wager of this match has been decided. The lunch thief Love will make or buy a new lunch for the winner if he loses. But as for the accuser Racket, he will be expelled if he loses." the ref said. "Do you both agree?"

"Yes!" both said.

"Wait, expulsion just for accusing someone of stealing a lunch?!" Ann asked.

"We set VERY high standards here. We promote talent. You have to be able to put it all on the line and risk losing it all." she said.

The two competitors battled fiercely on the field but when it came to the end…

"Game, Set, Match! Winner...Love!" the ref said.

"I...I lost." Racket said collapsing. "I...I'm nothing!" he shouted as security came and escorted him out.

"Seems fortune has favorited the stronger in this match." she said.

"Man… that guy didn't take losing very well…" Ryuji said.

"It's an understandable reaction. Either you have the power to evolve your talent or you just become nothing." she said. "Let us continue shall we?"

"Sure." David said. "Brutal here, ain't it?" he whispers to the others.

"Yes. Its very frightening." Fluttershy said.

They were soon lead into a fine arts section filled with many artists, musicians and actors and anything remotely involving entertainment. "Welcome to Sector 2: Entertainer's Dream."

"Whoa, Idol City in here!" Ryuji said.

"Yes, we have so much musical talent. Idols, bands, artists, even a few inspiring actors." she said. "We dedicate ourselves to pushing them to their farthest. We would normally entertain you all with singing from our best singer, Note. But unfortunately she suffered an accident with a bee and lost her voice for awhile." she said.

"That's...not how I remembered it." David thought to himself.

"Of course they would lie about what really happened." Haru muttered.

"So, sectors. How many are there?" Abby asked.

"Ten. You know the first two, there there is Sector 3: Animal Paradise, Sector 4: Garden Kingdom, Sector 5: Gamer's Palace, Sector 6: Aquarium Majesty, Sector 7: Cultural Pavilion, Sector 8: Fighter's Mountain, Sector 9: Rarity Talents, and finally Sector 10: Supreme Talents Royale. That one is only accessed to members of the Talented Twenty, the 20 top students here." she said.

"Hmm. I see. Interesting." Jack said making a note of the sectors given to them.

"But it's been rumored that, like you said, the Talented Twenty have been suffering… erm, accidents, lately." Akira said.

"Indeed. They have suffered freak accidents. Fisher, our fishing talent, he got attacked by a rogue shark. Victor, he slipped on ice and broke his ankle. And Hatori, it was said he was hit by a car and recovering." she said.

"Well, the first two aren't that far off." David thought.

"Rumors are beginning to spread that if we keep losing more of our finest, our stock will decrease and the rate of our school/company will drop. Which is why soon we will be auditioning people to take their places while they recover." she said.

"I see." David said. "In other words, Diablo will be cultivating reinforcements soon." he thought.

"So, shall we continue?" she asked.

"Actually, we're good for now." Jack said as the group turned and left. They returned to the apartment later that evening with sushi being for dinner.

"So...we've gotten a lot of info on Talent Corp." Futaba said.

"On the surface, it doesn't seem bad. Just a talent company that's trying its hardest." Fluttershy said. "But... um… I know we've all seen its true faces."

"They even said that the Supreme Talent Royale is only accessed by the Talented 20. My guess is, that's where Trip brought the crystals." David said. "The main problem however, will be getting inside."

"Way ahead of you. I've scoured all of the footage Abby recorded and found some answers. There's two ways to enter. Either we enter from above and break in that way or use the air vents." Futaba said.

"But why do we have to get in? Didn't we get the call from Tails saying we don't really need the seals anymore?" Fluttershy asked.

"What call? We never got any call." Jack said. "Oh you mean that fuzz? Ugh. We couldn't make a word of it."

"Oh...sorry." Fluttershy said.

"It was expected. The Nature Universe must interfere with the communication waves. We can't communicate with them nor can they with us. Either way, we're doing this." Jack said.

"That's right. The Hobbyists still need the crystals for their God's Core. Even if they aren't necessary, we can still stall their plans." David said.

"He's right. If we can stall them, we can buy more time." Akira said.

"In that case, let me come with you." Filia said. "I don't have any classes tomorrow so I'll be at your full disposal."

"Sure you don't mind being branded a thief?" Abby asked.

"I've hung out with you guys before. I think being called a thief is the calmest thing that can happen to me." Filia said.

"In that case, welcome aboard." Ann said.

"Now...get rest, all of you. Tomorrow, we steal from Talent Corp." Jack said.


	6. The Sky Eagle

"Alright, the good news is, no one died of heat stroke while we were gathering up everyone in the desert." Sunny said.

"And the bad news?" Ty asked.

"The sting from a scorpion's neurotoxin restarted Soursweet's hallucinations a bit." Sugarcoat said.

"Hey, shut up talking fire hydrant." Soursweet said.

"It'll take a while before the pain killers and antidote take full effect of her." Chopper said.

"We have to go into the Sky today. I didn't think there'd even be one, the Sky Universe is all air." Sunset said.

"Well, air is vital to the environment too." Lemon said. "How are things supposed to breath or grow without it."

"Plus, the air might cleat Soursweet's head." Nana said.

"Yeah, I am feeling kinda light headed. Thanks for the suggestion, little kitty cat. Maybe we'll play with yarn after you finish writing that opera." Soursweet said.

"We seriously need to fix her condition." Sugarcoat said.

"Don't worry. Pain killers should be working about…" Chopper said as Soursweet collapsed and fell asleep. "Now."

"So uh…, how are we gonna get all the way up there?" Ty said.

"As usual, we forget the obvious solution." Jexi said pointing to the ships.

"Why does that keep happening to us exactly?" Hope asked.

"Maybe because we keep trying to experiment our abilities." Petra said.

"Get inside. We're going sky fishing." Zexi said as they headed into the ships and took to the skies.

Connor came into his equipment shed and brought out a few oxygen tanks and masks as Morph walked in.

"What're you doing with those?" Morph asked.

"Hey, I'm not superhuman like Jexi, Hope and the Prodigy kid are." Connor said.

"And David, arguably." Morph said.

"It goes for you too. I still keep thinking about your true identity. 'The infamous Cub, daughter of Lion and Lioness'... I'm honestly in deep water, knowing any assassin like Mantis or your mom and dad might strike."

"It is a very deep network. There are thousands of assassins ready to come at me wanting to make names for themselves." Morph said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about them going here. I don't think they can handle conditions like this." Connor said. "And if any of em come..."

He took out his revolver and fired at at a target 100 yards away.

"Connor, I appreciate the gesture but I really need to handle this myself." Morph said.

"If its your problem, it's my problem. I mean hell, it's their problem too. We're your friends, Morph. Assassin or not, you're my friend, my teammate. I was at death's door once. A couple thousand more ain't gonna make any difference if it means being able to fight with you." Connor said.

"Connor… you really are something else. Thank you." Morph said as Connor's pendant glowed lion gold.

A few minutes later, the groups were standing on their ships.

"Okay...we're looking for some kind of bird." Kenshin said.

"Well obviously." Petra said.

The ships soon shook a bit as a gust of wind hit the ships.

"It's close. I can feel it." Petra said before they saw something rise from the clouds. Before them flew a giant eagle that carried a large fish in its talons.

"Whoa… And he's a big eater, from the looks of it." Ty said.

"Let's just see if we can avoid the fish and calm the Eagle." Hope said.

"Avoid the fish why?" Jexi asked. "It's just dinner."

"Wait, hold fire! I don't think we should attack." Lucy said.

"Why's that?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling we shouldn't do anything to it." Lucy said. "Let's just follow it."

They continued to follow the large Eagle before they saw it arrive to a nest near a mountain top. They saw inside a few Eaglets as the eagle diced the fish with its talons.

"That's why." Sectonia said.

"Our him is a her. It's not trying to hurt anyone. It was just providing for its chicks." Yaoyorozu said.

"So we don't even need to attack. Good." Elizabeth said.

"I guess some things don't change even in all this chaos." Nana said.

The Eagle looked straight at them, nodding in approval that they passed the test. It knew that they were in the air and wanted to know if they'd attack her, or spare her in the sense of her children. It let out a shriek as it spread its wings as an energy from it cleaned the air around the world.

"That makes three beasts. We're half and half." Tulip said.

"Let's keep going." Jexi said.


	7. TCA: Infiltration

"So today's the day, huh?" Filia said. "If were going into the place, should we let em know we're coming like I've heard you guys do?"

"No. If we did that, Diablo would immediately know it's us and strengthen security." Jack said. "This is a dangerous place. We can't treat it like a normal heist."

"So, um… how would we get in without setting off any alarms or being recognized?" Fluttershy asked.

"Security won't be a problem. Oracle is gonna hack the cameras so we can slip in undetected. As for us, we're going in over Sector 10. It's the most likely place where they'll keep the crystals." Joker said. "Filia, you're going to be our distraction. And I know just how."

It was later the next day when the doors were broken down as Samson was going wild in the building.

"Ah! Help! My hair is going wild!" Filia screamed as Samson attacked, drawing in more security.

"They took the bait, now for the break in." Jack said taking a glass cutting knife and cutting a circle in the ceiling above Supreme Talent Royale. Upon landing, they saw the place was a giant castle. "This has to be a front."

They pushed the doors open to see only a single elevator in the middle of the room.

"Okay, that's strange. I'd expect it to be more grand." David said.

"Me too. What a letdown." Panther said.

They fit themselves into the elevator as the door closed as it zoomed down underground where they looked in awe to see a bunch of hidden facilities underneath the building but these were for other things.

"Species Research? Law Research? Universe Research? These facilities are for things beyond talent." Jack said.

"Now we know why not just anyone is allowed here." Abby said.

"But where are the crystals?" David asked.

"Not sure. Let's try by infiltrating there." Merlin said pointing to the central building with the words, Diablo's Office on them.

"That's where the big man himself is. You sure that's a good idea?" David said.

"We don't know where the crystals are. It's a risk we need to take." Queen said as the elevator stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Fluttershy asked.

"You don't think they knew we were coming… did they?" Skull asked.

"No, we're on the bottom floor." Jack said as the door opened.

They soon exited the elevator as they headed for Diablo's office. They soon saw the door twist open as they quickly hid as Diablo came out while speaking on the phone.

"How are things going with our little law makers?" he asked. "Excellent. Do not let them tire out or try to kill themselves. We need them lively if we're going to make the law do what it is made for. Now...any word on Linc?" he asked. "Well, work harder. Other than those self-styled 'Three Amigos', he's the only other threat to all I've worked for." he said hanging up as he marched off towards Law Research.

"Linc? Who the hell is that?" Skull whispered.

"Someone I ran into a while back." David whispered.

"Didn't you see Danganronpa? The 53rd season?" Fluttershy asked.

"No way. We never once watched that sick reality show." Noir said.

"Trust us, we didn't want to either." David said.

"Shh. He's left his office." Merlin said as they headed inside. On the surface, it just appeared as a normal office you would see. "Search for any clues."

"And let's be quick about it. We don't know when he'll be back." Fox said.

"I'll...search his desk." Fluttershy said moving to the desk as she looked over it before seeing a file. "What is…"

"These files...these are for his Ultimate Law. God's Core." Merlin said. "There's even a sketch." she said taking out a page with a large sphere and seven flames around it.

"Anything on its purpose?" Jack asked.

"A short description. Oh...this is beyond what we thought. It's not designed for genocide. It's a...wish granting Law." Merlin said.

"And if what we heard from Copernicus is true, it's not exactly all that different."

"He's even worked out his wishes." Merlin said. "First: Wish all Loyalist groups except the Hobbyists out of existence. Second: Eliminate all universes but Standard. Third: Make the Enhanced and Blessed normal humans again. Fourth: Erase the ability to create laws. Fifth: Make all hero groups disband to how things were before. Sixth: Reinstate the barrier between all worlds. And his last is...this...can't be right."

"What?" Joker said looking at it before seeing the phrase. "Take my life?!"

"He's already planning to wipe everything else out. Why would he want to kill himself?" Jack asked.

"I don't care what reason he has! It doesn't justify all of this." David said.

"Uh...guys?" Fluttershy said holding a medical file.

"It's a medical file. Diablo's." Mona said.

Merlin took it. "I see. That would explain his last wish. He's even written a will in here. To my fellow Hobbyists, I regret to inform you all that if you are reading this, I am no longer of this world. What I have done cannot be forgiven by normal people, but is worshipped by all of you. Therefore...I have a confession. Even before this plan...I was going to die soon anyway. The side effects of transforming my body into a law has constantly deteriorated my health. I was given at least four months to live. So...before I go, I have a final request. To either Victor or Linc, whoever reaches here first, I want you to claim Talent Corp as president. Victor, your law may have helped you but your talent is one in a million. As for you Linc, if you are the one reading this, what I have done 20 years ago cannot be forgiven. But...even to this day, I've always thought of you as the only friend I ever made. I am sorry for all of this. I was born into this world a devil...so that is how I will leave...a demon lord. Signed...Diego."

"He...had this all planned out. He would rather die than succumb to illness." Queen said.

"But why only spare humans?" David said.

"He wasn't. There are plans for evacuation to either Standard or New World. The universes would be wiped out...but that wouldn't mean the residents." Merlin said.

"But, still…" David said.

"He's far from being able to be saved. He's prepared to see this out to the end." Mona said.

"I...I don't care if he wants to kill himself." Fluttershy said. "Shouldn't we at least...try to keep him living for as long as he can? Isn't that...what heroes do?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I wish we could, but how? He's our enemy, and his illness is terminal. We don't even know if there's a cure for this." David said.

"Maybe there is. If we use this." Merlin said holding the sketch of the law.

"God's Core?" Joker asked.

"If he can even complete at least one wish part on it, we could use it to wish he never made himself into a law." Merlin said.

"I get it… There are seven flames around the core. Seven Flames means Seven Wishes." Skull said.

"You just now figured that out?" Abby asked.

"Part of being a hero is making tough decisions like this." David said. "Should we go on with the plan, or wait for it to be complete so we leaders can use the wishes, one of which to cure Diablo?"

"Something just occurred to me. If Diablo is losing health due to being a law...would the same be said for Neu?" Abby asked.

"Well, he hasn't shown any side effects yet, but...it could be possible." David said.

"Then we can rephrase the wish. Say, make anyone who was turned into a law go back to normal." Jack said.

"Yes, that could work." Merlin said. "As for the remaining six, we have time to figure that out."

"Seven leaders, and seven wishes. That means one for each of us." Jack said.

"But what about the crystals?" Panther asked.

"Hmm. It seems the crystals are used as fuel for the wish flames." Merlin said.

"Probably not much point in snagging them now." David said.

"But how are we going to keep Diablo from getting his wishes granted?" Queen asked.

"Hmm. Well...we could steal two of them right now...if you guys feel like taking the risk." Jack said.

"We promised the others we'll get the crystals back. No way we're going back empty-handed." David said.

"Fine. Then we'll steal them and keep them onboard until we've reduced enough of the Hobbyists numbers." Jack said.

"This is one crazy journey we ended up in." Panther said.

"Tell me something i don't know." Jack said before they heard the door beginning to rattle. "Oh boy…"

To be continued…


	8. The Frost Penguin

The group flew the ships over into the arctic as the cold blizzard winds blew in the middle of the night.

"This is the last place I'd expect any Guardian Beast to be." Ty said.

"And the temperatures are well below sub-zero already." Kurochi said.

"Yeah. We're either dealing with a walrus or a polar bear or maybe the most dangerous animal of all...the penguin." Pinkie said.

"Penguins? Really?" Sectonia asked.

"They're not that dangerous, Seals eat em up, so do orcas." Hope said.

"You're really gonna regret those words later." Pinkie said. "Just sayin."

"Look. It's really cold out there so we'll draw straws to decide two members to head out there." Jexi said.

"With so many of us here?" Mayumi asked.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Natsu said.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Mayumi were standing out in the snow.

"Next time I say it's fun, punch me." Natsu said.

"Agreed." Mayumi said.

"Well, we might as well figure out what we're looking for." Natsu said. "Eh, screw talking like Hope. Let's just try and find a giant animal."

"That...actually makes sense." Mayumi said.

"Still...what were the odds we get paired? Pretty random." Natsu said as they walked through the snow.

"I have Erza's Requip Magic, so it kind of makes sense when you think about it." Mayumi said.

"True. And you don't get a lot of fights as yourself." Natsu said.

"Yeah, most of which I end up losing." Mayumi said.

"You just gotta have more confidence in yourself. Even if you get knocked down, you can't give up. Erza lives by that almost as much as me. And I know that from seeing her." Natsu said.

"Do you think so?" Mayumi asked.

"I know so. Trust me." Natsu said putting his hand against something big and furry. "Huh...weird iceberg."

"Uh...I don't think that's an iceberg." Mayumi said as they looked up to see a gigantic penguin looking down on them.

"Huh. A giant penguin. Well...Pinkie was right." Natsu said.

"Those guys just had to jinx it, didn't they?" Mayumi asked.

"Relax. It's just a big fat bird. I think we can take him." Natsu said.

"I really hope you don't regret saying that." Mayumi said.

The Penguin took notice of the two and sensed they were here to cleanse the environment. It let out a chirp before a figure was walking out of an icy cave. A humanoid penguin girl.

"What the? There are Penguin humanoids too?" Natsu asked. "She probably speaks in chirps or…"

"I speak English, you idiot. I am Adele...the grand protector of the great ice beast...Fluffy." she said.

"Fluffy?" Natsu said.

"What? You got a problem with Fluffy, dragon boy?" she asked.

"No no. It's a good name." Natsu said in defense.

"Good. Now. He knows you have come to help cleanse the environment. He will do so...if you can beat him in a game of his choosing." she said.

"Name the game. We'll do it." Natsu said.

"He has chosen. The game shall be...a sled race! Or in the case of you two...bobsleigh." Adele said.

"Oh yeah! Weren't the Olympics going on a little while ago?" Mayumi asked.

"I recently found a TV that landed in the ice and it works and I saw those. You humans have such amazing ice sports." Adele said.

"Okay, what's the race?" Natsu asked.

"Simple...beat Fluffy by racing down...Mt. Doomberg!" she said pointing to a large ice mountain with spikes.

"Jeez!" Natsu said.

"If you wish to back out like cowards, feel free to…" Adele began.

"Cowards? Hardly. We will race." Mayumi said.

"Uh, one question. What are we gonna use as a bobsleigh?" Natsu said.

"Oh you don't need to worry." Adele said stepping aside revealing an actual Bobsleigh. "Stuff like this surprisingly comes into the snow around here."

"I won't question that." Natsu said.

They soon made it to the top of the mountain as both racers got in position.

"On your marks….get set….go!" Adele said.

As Fluffy went to slide down on his belly, Natsu and Mayumi pushed on the sides of the bobsleigh before jumping in after getting enough speed.

"This is awesome!" Natsu said before feeling green. "Urp… there goes my-" Natsu said before Mayumi grabbed him.

"You complain, I toss you off myself." Mayumi said.

"Suddenly feeling better." Natsu said.

The two sped down the track with Fluffy right next to them. Fluffy then did a spin that sent them spinning as they spun down the track.

"Hey...that penguin is not playing fair!" Mayumi said.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Natsu said going to the end. "Fire Dragon's...Roar!" he said as the fire pushed them the right way and sent them speeding down like a rocket.

"Whoa, now we really gotta hang on!" Mayumi said.

"Just hold on!" Natsu said.

They rocketed past Fluffy as they flew past.

"This is awesome! We can't even see the penguin anymore." Mayumi said. "Or the ground for that...oh." she said as the bobsleigh was now airborne. "This is going to be painful."

As soon as the fire died down, they were soon falling from the sky before crashing just past the finish line.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd get here so fast." Adele said.

"We were just...catching a lift." Natsu said.

"Never the less, you have won." Adele said. "Deal's a deal Fluffy." she said as Fluffy let off a glow as the blizzards died down to just a cool wind.

"We'll leave you guys alone. We don't want any trouble." Natsu said.

"And we're taking the Bobsleigh." Mayumi said.

"Why take the bobsleigh?" Natsu asked.

"Never know when you'll need it." Mayumi said.

"Good point there." Natsu said. "It was nice meeting you Adele."

"Don't come back now, ya hear?" Adele said waving them off with Fluffy.

"Alright. That's two left. Hopefully, things won't get too rough from here on out." Mayumi said.

"Well the only two places are the volcano and the ocean." Natsu said.

"Then let's head to the volcano first. Kokoro is gonna like this piece of news." Mayumi said.

"Because she's a dragon and likes warm places?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. Right on the money." Mayumi said.

"Good. Now...let's head inside for some hot cocoa." Natsu said.


	9. TCA: Crystal Heist

We turn back to our group as they saw the door knob jiggling.

"Crap. Gotta think." Jack said looking over the room before seeing a window. "Quick, out the window."

"On the double." David said.

They hurried out the window one by one as they dropped to the ground.

"Everyone's he...wait, where's Fluttershy?" Abby asked.

"Uh…" Mona said pointing back inside as Fluttershy was shaking like a leaf near the coat rack as the door opened as Diablo walked right in.

"Ugh...these idiots will drive me to an even earlier grave." Diablo sighed as he headed to his desk.

Fluttershy stood still as a statue as Diablo checked his paperwork, unaware the shy brunette was even in his office.

"Let's see… Love beat Racket in an earlier Talent Royale. Very well. I suppose I should file Racket's expulsion papers than." he said doing so.

Fluttershy had to move as Diablo was distracted. She slowly tiptoed to the open window through the shadows, trying not to make a sound. She slowly put one leg out before crawling out the window before making a crash.

"Hmm?" he said going to investigate before seeing nothing out the window.

Fluttershy had landed backside first on the other members of the group, Sans Merlin who stepped out of the way.

"You've got to be joking…" Skull said.

"Holy castoley, that was close." David said.

"Yeah, my heart was racing." Panther said.

"That was way too close for comfort. We need to get those crystals now." Jack said.

"Yeah, but do we know were they even are?" Mona asked.

"Hmm. Considering God's Core is a Law...I suggest we try the Law Research Wing." Merlin said.

"Good idea." Jack said. "Oof, um… Flutters, you can get off us now."

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said.

"Its okay, but man, you're a lot heavier than you look…" Skull said.

"You calling her fat? Girls don't like being called that, dude." David said.

"Mmm." Fluttershy blushed as she got off and stepped into a corner.

"No, I wasn't calling her that at all. When she came down on us, she felt different for some reason." Skull said.

"How would you know, she never fell on you." Mona said.

"Just shut up and let's get going." David said as they headed down the path where they saw multiple objects on the walls.

"Never took him for a collector." Skull said.

"He isn't. I think these are all made Laws." Merlin said.

"But what's the point of all of this if he's going to wish for no more Laws to be made anyway?" David asked.

"I guess he wants a stockpile I assume." Jack said. "But still, these look amazing."

"Yeah, there's probably a Law for just about everything here." David said.

"Yeah...a law for everything. Hmm." Jack said pondering.

"Something on your mind?" Skull asked.

"Yeah. There is. That class Hope has with him. The 77th class of Hope's peak. They don't get involved in fights a lot, do they?" Jack said.

"Where are you going with this?" Merlin asked.

"I was thinking...while we're stealing the crystals...how about we do a little...personal shopping. Eh?" Jack said.

"That...might actually be a good idea. The question is, which Laws would best suit them?" David asked.

"Well, let's look around. You guys find anything that fits at least one member of the 77th class, you take it." Jack said.

"Already found one!" Panther said finding a camera.

"Oooh! That ones perfect for Lady Mahiru." Mona said.

Law of Photography

Item: Camera

Allows the User who snaps any picture from any angle to trap opponents in time in the pose they were taken in the photo.

"Yeah. Hmm. Laws do tend to work better when the item matches a person's skills." Jack said.

"Like this?" Skull asked holding a medical bag.

"A medical kit. Seems like something for Mikan." Jack said.

Law of Medicine

IteLawm: Medical Kit

Allows user to heal any sort of injury as well as reattaching severed body parts and performing dangerous surgeries

"Hey...I found something for Gundham." Noir said holding a strange necklace with a little door on it.

Law of Zoology

Item: Necklace

Allows user to store many different species of animals inside a separate space and call them out whenever they please.

"Well, he's always considered himself a cursed ruler. This ought to make him feel more like it." Skull said.

"Hmm…" David thought as he got two items. "Folding fans… These are definitely for Hiyoko."

Law of the Eastern Winds

Item: Folding Fans

Allows user to create fierce whirlwinds the more one dances.

Fox wandered around the complex before spotting a large stylized electric guitar. "A bit over the top for a welcome back gift for Rainbow, but… hmmm." he said thinking about other musicians on the group. "Yes, of course! Ibuki has an affinity for the Guitar. This is good for her."

Law of Heavy Metal

Item: Guitar

Allows user to generate ear-piercing sound waves.

"Oh...that one might make my ears bleed." Fluttershy said bumping into the wall as into her hands fell a small gold coin. "A coin?"

"Reminds me of Eizen. And with his luck and all, maybe this is something for Nagito." David said.

Law of Luck

Item: Coin

Flipping the coin has different effects. Heads grants the user good luck, tails spreads bad luck to all around user for 2 hours.

Mona shuffled around the outside before knocking a wrench over and hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" Mona said. "A Wrench? Why would this be a law? Wait a second… this is just what that idiot in love with Lady Sonia needs!"

Law of Machinery

Item: Wrench

Allows user to create any sort of machine they can imagine in mere moments

"Oh! What about this? For Teruteru?" Abby asked after retrieving a frying pan.

Law of Cooking

Item: Frying Pan

Allows user to create food warriors to fight for them

"Now how are we gonna find anything for Sonia in this place?" Skull asked. He walked around. "I dunno what the Ultimate Princess would need, she's already got everything…"

"What about a crown?" Merlin asked pointing to a crown on the shelf.

Law of Royalty

Item: Crown

Forces those with weak wills to treat the user as their king or queen and follow their every command.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Skull said.

"I doubt Fuyuhiko and Peko would need any of these. There already immortal." Panther said.

"And Nekomaru of course… he doesn't really need one." Fluttershy said.

"And the Ultimate Imposter is normally away and can copy a person's physical skills." Abby said.

"We should at least get one for Akane. I know that meat-lover is already a physical machine, but she's still human. We should at least get her something." Skull said.

"Hmm… what Law do you give an Ultimate Gymnast?" Fox asked.

"There is this." Jack said holding a headband.

Law of Athleticism

Item: Headband

Forces users physical capabilities to highest level for at least 3 hours a day before they crash to recharge for 8 hours.

"Hmm. It's a risk...but we should use it." Jack said. "Okay, Mona."

Mona transformed into a van as Jack put the laws inside as Mona returned to normal after.

"Uh…" Fluttershy said.

"Don't ask." Mona and Jack said before a gun shot was fired.

"Hey! Who are you kids?! You ain't suppose to be down here!" said a guard.

"Crap, we've been spotted." Jack said.

"Guess we got a bit carried away. Let's move!" David said.

"Suspects spotted in Law Research and Development Wing! They've got a few of the products. I need all personnel here now!" they said.

An alarm blared as the entirety of Talent Corp was on high alert. In Diablos office, a screen popped up.

"Sir, it's the Phantom Thieves! They've stolen some of the products and are trying to get away!" the guard said.

"What?" Diablo said looking at the monitor, shocked to see the thieves, David, Fluttershy, and merlin along with Abby making a break for the exit. "Oh no they don't. Activate the lock down! We cannot allow them to escape!" he ordered.

Lockdown initiated quickly as all Talent Corp building defenses activated. In the entrance way, Filia took notice, still cleaning house with Samson.

"Looks like our pals got greedy, kid. They know they're here now." Samson said.

"I know...and you and I can't escape either." Filia said as guards surrounded them. "Seems this is it for us."

As the guards were encircling them, they saw something tear apart the door behind them as Filia looked in shock. "What are….you doing here?"

With the others, they continued to run before coming across a man wielding a piggybank and wearing a suit.

"Hold it there...cost of my profits!" he said.

"Are you a member of…" Fox began before a beam moved past him and hit a guard, turning the guard into a coin.

"I am Nick, Talent Corps accountant. And this is Law of Moneymaking. I can turn anyone and anything into money." he said.

"Well, that's interesting." David said. "First time for everything."

"Yes. And with it, I'll turn all of you into money to make up for lost profits today." he said laughing.

"Crap, we're trapped and we didn't even get the crystals." Panther said.

"Here...we...g-" Nick began before they saw a figure approaching from behind the thieves. All but Fluttershy and Abby were clueless of the figure.

"Its...its you." Fluttershy said.

"Hey...are you the asshole in charge here?" the figure asked.

"What if I am?" Nick asked.

"I'm here...because you guys took one of my students." the figure said. They wore white and stood tall. The figure was revealed as…

"Jotaro." Fluttershy said.

"Well, surprised to see you here." Jotaro said. "We can talk later. I got business. Look...you've been taking people from all over the Standard Universe lately. One of them being my student. Now...where are they?"

"Busy...perfecting our end goal." Nick said.

"Really?" Jotaro asked. "It's a shame."

"What? How can you say something so…" David said.

"You misunderstand. It's a shame...he's not gonna be conscious to see it." Jotaro said.

"Oh, he's gonna drop it on him now." David said.

"Big deal! Prepare to be moneyed!" Nick said.

"Star Platinum...the World!" Jotaro said as Star Platinum appeared before him and was quickly on the attack.

"Huh? It's...so fast. Like time...stands still for it." Nick said before getting a beating.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoroaoraora!" Star Platinum shouted as it beat the crud out of Nick and breaking his law at the same time. "ORA!" with one final punch, Nick was knocked into the wall bleeding and unconscious.

"Ouch… To say that was brutal would be an understatement." David said.

"Now...mind telling me where the hell Law Development is? I need to get someone back." Jotaro said.

To be continued…


	10. The Flame Turtle

The next area the group went to was a fiery region of scorched earth, the center of it being a volcano.

"Hoo-Wee, you talk about taking the best of fire and brimstone, this is it." Gemini said.

"Not many of us can withstand this kind of heat, so whoever is down there will need to be very careful." Sectonia said.

"Kokoro should go. She's a dragon and her race are resistant to heat." Connor said.

"Makes a lot of sense when you think about it." Lloyd said.

"I'll go with her. To make sure she stays safe." Todoroki said.

"Very well. Good luck to the two of you." Jexi said as they headed out.

"Why did you choose to go with me?" Kokoro asked.

"Honestly...I owe your leader a small debt from before." Todoroki said.

"You mean...at the sports festival right?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes. He and Midoriya saved me. I owe them both my thanks for what they've done." Todoroki said.

"I see. Well, it's still nice to have someone with me." Kokoro said. "Especially considering the hostile area where we are."

"True. But I'm sure you could have handled yourself without anyone with you. You're more powerful than you give yourself credit for." Todoroki said.

"This coming from a finalist talking to someone who couldn't make it past the first round." Kokoro said, chuckling at her own words. "But you're right. I just need to be more vigilant."

"Yes. That is true. Especially now. I think I heard something." Todoroki said as they saw a large creature roaming behind the rock formation before walking out from behind was a giant turtle. It roared at them as lava fired from his back and mouth.

"Well, this is interesting." Kokoro said.

"Seems evolution of its species has given it the powers of the volcano." Todoroki said. "Even so...it's still a beast."

"So, what will we be tested on this time?" Kokoro asked.

The Volcano turtle looked at both Todoroki and Kokoro. It let out a howl as lava erupted from its back.

"Stay still." Todoroki said using his right side as ice erupted across the ground, freezing the turtle's feet. But the turtle's high body heat allowed it to melt itself out. "Seems ice isn't going to work against it this time."

"We'll need a different approach, then." Kokoro said.

"I'll keep its focus distracted. When I do, attack." Todoroki said as he ran in, hitting the turtle with fire as it focused on him.

Kokoro took a deep breath as she took in Todoroki's words, and let out a super hot breath at the turtle. The turtle took both attacks as he was swathed in flames.

"Seems its body is as hard as its shell. Hmm. I have an idea. I'm going to freeze one side of it and when I say so, push against the other side." Todoroki said.

"You got it." Kokoro said.

Using his Right side again, Todoroki then fired a blast of ice as he froze half of the turtle's body. "Kokoro now! Tip it over!"

Kokoro charged at the unfrozen side and dealt a blow of powerful force. With that force, she was able to knock the turtle over as it was stuck, flat on its back and unable to move as it futilely tried to get back on its feet.

"Well, that takes care of that." Kokoro said. "But what if it just propels itself with its lava?"

"That's why this position is perfect." Todoroki said as the turtle did so, only to launch itself high into the air as it fell into the ocean by the coast.

"The Ocean? Isn't that where the last beast is at? Talk about a coincidence." Kokoro said.

"Yes. Though our turtle friend will likely crawl back out and go into hibernation." Todoroki said.

The turtle soon did so as it coughed a bit before coming inland as it retreated into its shell. As it did, the volcano soon calmed down and became less active.

"Things are finally starting to calm down. Just one more to go." Kokoro said.

"Yep. And our final beast...lies deep on the bottom of the sea floor." Todoroki said.


	11. TCA Final: Liberation

"I never knew you had a class anywhere, Jotaro." Fluttershy said.

"After our battle against DIO, I went to become a marine biologist." Jotaro said. "Since then, I've taken a job as a teacher at the university here. One day, one of my students went missing so I went asking around. Then I found out they were taken here after making something called a Law."

"And with Diablo gathering up Law Makers, you've naturally lead yourself here." David said.

"Yes. I already sent Filia home after breaking through the doors. Now I'm just going for my student and getting out of this hellhole." Jotaro said.

"Hellhole is right. The way he turns people here into Law-wielding soldiers… Ugh…" David said as he shivered up a bit.

"Okay, we should be nearing the end of the….whoa." Oracle said as they arrived to a large sphere that sat before them with seven torches protruding from it.

"So this is their endgame...God's Core." Merlin said.

"It would've been a marvelous sight if we didn't know what they were going to use it for." Fluttershy said.

"You mean with those?" Skull asked pointing to several large crystals in claws.

"There they are!" David said.

"We ran into a perfectionist Law user, but it was worth getting here." Panther said.

"And look!" Fox said pointing to several people nearby with power glowing from their hands as they walked around it.

"Law Makers." Jack said.

"They must be putting finishing touches on the law." Joker said.

"And it looks like my student's with them. Good." Jotaro said before they heard people approaching.

"Halt! Stop right there!" several guards said coming after them.

"Uh oh…" Queen said.

"Good grief. Get lost." Jotaro said as Star Platinum appeared and started beating up the guards viciously.

"Now's the time. David, freeze their chains and free them! Fluttershy, Fox, Noir. Get the crystals!" Jack ordered.

"Roger!" the four of them said.

David grabbed hold of the chains as he worked on freezing them. Once the chains turn cold, he tears the chains apart. "Everyone out!" David ordered as the freed law makers looked at one another and then started running.

"Retrieve the assets!" one of the guards said.

"No way!" Queen said calling on Johanna as she ran down the guards.

Fox, Noir and Fluttershy were slowly retrieving the crystals from the claws.

"Okay...just one more." Noir said.

"I think I almost…" Fluttershy said reaching out for it only to trip as she grabbed onto the claw as it swung around before hitting a shelf, knocking it over as it hit the next and then the next and then the next, starting a domino effect until most of the laws on them were either destroyed or buried.

"No!" the guards said before they all glared at Fluttershy.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" she said bashfully before the claw broke as she fell with the crystal.

"Kill the disaster!" one of them said as the remaining guards charged.

"Eep." Fluttershy said as she grabbed the crystal and ran.

"We got what we came for. Let's bust out of this joint!" David said. "Use the escape plan!"

"What escape plan? We never had one." Jack said. "We just play by ear." he said as they took off running.

"Welp, better than nothing, I guess." David said.

As the group escaped, Diablo finally came in to see the wreckage caused by Fluttershy.

"Such destruction." Diablo said looking at the wreckage.

"And you know who caused it boss? The shy one, that brunette destroyed everything we've worked on!" a worker said.

"One little girl caused all of this? Unbelievable." Diablo said.

"This is gonna be bad for our business plans…" they said.

"It's fine." Diablo said.

"But sir! The crystals, the Laws! Everything has been pushed back." they said.

"They only have delayed the inevitable for a short time. Trip can always gather more crystals...as for these Laws...in the future I envision, there will no longer be a need for them." Diablo said. "Its only a matter of time, boys. And yours is running out. Soon...my vision will be reality."


	12. Fighting for Nature

"The last beast, the Water Guardian." Hope said. "You wonder what it is. A shark or maybe a Kraken."

"Hope, you really shouldn't jinx that kind of stuff." Sheena said.

"Yeah, especially since we're in a submarine in the bottom of the sea." Jexi said as they rode in the Star Speeder which had gone into submarine mode.

"This is the last one as well. We'll be expecting a tough fight." Sectonia said.

"We'll be sending our water experts for this one. They've got better maneuverability down here." Ty said.

"That means Jimbei, Tsuyu and with Fini and Mikleo respectively, Sectonia and Rose." Betty said.

"I dunno how well I'll do against a giant sea creature, but there's a first time for everything." Tsuyu said.

"Uh...I don't think we'll need to send them out searching...cause it found us." Lucy said as outside was a gigantic octopus that glared at them.

"Huh. Giant octopus...well...I was close." Hope said.

"You think it's gonna attack us?" Nana asked before the felt the ship shake as it wrapped the tentacle around it.

"Okay...will you two shut up already?" Jexi asked.

"Wait...maybe I can do something about this." Sam said.

"You got this, Sam?" Hope asked.

"Don't say hackney things like you got this or back up. Anyway, I have Scylla copied into me using my Mythos Style. I can speak with the octopus." Sam said.

"Scylla?" Hope asked.

"Scylla or Cecelia are a species of half human and half octopus creatures." Ross said.

"And they tend to be very seductive." Mayumi said.

"But… Wouldn't you need to be a girl for it to be effective?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Uh...that won't be a problem." Sam said grabbing a bucket of water. "Sigh." he said pouring it on himself. When it was empty, standing before them was a young girl with long hair.

"Uh...what the?" Hope said.

"Wait...that's like my curse." Ranma said.

"Yeah, cause it's an enhanced power I got from you. Though I use it to better understand monogender species." Sam said.

"Not gonna lie, you look great that way. Just sayin." Connor said.

"Petra's standing right there, you know. You try anything on either of us, I'll turn into a harpy and we'll both claw your eyes out." Sam said. "Sigh. Let's do this." she said as her legs were changing into several tentacles as gills appeared on her neck as she dove out into the water. She swam out to the octopus and began talking with it. It calmly released the submarine as negotiations began.

"Wonder what they're saying." Ty wondered.

"I dunno. I can't really hear well from here." Chopper said.

It wasn't long before Sam swam back and surfaced. "Okay...I was able to speak with George out there."

"And?" Hope asked.

"Well he thought we were a sardine and needed to eat cause there's a strange place disturbing his natural feeding grounds." Sam said.

"Strange place? What is it?"

"He said he'd lead us to it." Sam said as the octopus swam away. They soon followed after the octopus. They continued for what seemed like miles before seeing a large facility clawing up fish as well as dumping trash into the waters.

"A fishery? And a very pollutant one." Gale said.

"This is disgusting. They're just tossing back fish guts and bones as well as trash and toxic materi...ah! They don't even cut the soda can rings." Twilight said.

"What sort of place does this?" Hope wondered.

"I have a pretty good clue." Jexi said pointing to a sign that said Flux Co. Friendly FIshery and misc.

"Flux? Out here?" Hope wondered.

"Let's pay him a visit." Jexi said as they surfaced and entered the place where they found workers gutting the pulled in fish and deboning them. "Okay! Where's the boss?"

"Well well...if it ain't two of my mortal enemies. Welcome.. Jexi." a voice said as standing above them was James Flux.

"James Flux?" Jexi said.

"In...da...flesh." he said smoking a cigar.

"Who's this con-artist?" Hope asked.

"He's the one who suckered the killing game out of you." Jexi said.

"James Flux… JF… GAH! How stupid could i possibly be?!" Hope asked.

"Stupid enough not to go with a million dollar idea like Danganronpa. And it was working...until that jerk there and his pals got it cancelled!" James said.

"You were killing people for profit! Of course it was going to go badly!" Shuichi said.

"Says you. People are just profit, just as how I sold the bodies and remains of your pals to some mad scientist for millions. Just enough so I can get some businesses out of it...like this fishery. I take hundred of fish from the ocean and then sell it for double the price of normal market fish." James said.

"That's just highway robbery!" Happy said.

"Hey, I don't care. It keeps me sleeping on a king sized mattress made from Panda fur." James said.

"Even now, all you care about is money. Greed is a terrible sin, you know." a voice said.

"Who said that?" James said looking around before seeing David, the thieves, Fluttershy, Merlin and Abby return. "Oh great...the other pain who ended my train."

"Sorry we're late for the party. We had to make a quick stop along the way." David said showing crystals.

"Just big crystals...could get a pretty penny from those." James said. "Workers, anyone who snatches those crystals gets a dollar raise!"

The workers dropped what they were doing and focused on the group.

"Wow, he's got them trained." Gray said as they charged on the heroes. "Too bad we gotta take you down! Ice Make Wall!" he said as some of them ran into a wall.

"Yeah, we can.." David said dodging a gun shot. "What the?"

"You're part of the reason Danganronpa got cancelled! Now I'm gonna shoot you full of holes." James said aiming again.

"Sorry, folks. I gotta deal with this clown." David said as his phone rings. "Oh come on. Now?" David asked as he checks his phone. "Oh. Jesse's calling. Hello? Huh? Wh-what did you just say?"

"What is it?" Shuichi said.

"He's saying that the victims of the killing games...have been brought back to life. Or so the rumor says." David said.

"Say what? Son of a...if I knew he was gonna do that, I would have charged more." James said.

"James, James, James… Why must your efforts always be in vain on account of your own greed?" David asked.

"Because money is all to me...and you all are stepping stones for my path back to the top." James said before the building shook. "Oh what now?"

"Uh...there appears to be a...giant octopus attacking us." a worker said as the octopus attacked the fishery.

"Go George!" Sam said.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but i think ol George has a score to settle. We'll take our leave now before he crushes us in here too. See ya, rich boy." Hope said as the groups vacated the fishery.

"Hey, come back here! I'm not done shooting you yet!" James yelled before George wrapped his body around the fishery and squeezed hard. "Oh…..hell." he said before he turned and started running to his office and shut the door. He then opened it. "You're all fired!" he said before shutting it as the office ejected from the building.

And with that, George crushed the entire facility in his tentacles, covering the explosion with his body. He then radiated blue energy that turned all the waste into seafoam and cleared up the pollutants that lied within the ocean.

"Well, I guess that's everything." Himiko said.

"True but...I doubt that's the last we'll see of James." Jexi said.

"As long as he's got greed on the brain, highly." David said.

"But… If what Jesse told you is true, does that mean...we can see Kaede and everyone else again?" Kirumi asked.

"Hold it. From my own experience with resurrection. It shouldn't be possible without a body or a soul." Mukuro said.

"According to Jesse, it was actually cloning. They got their new bodies from the remains that have been given." David said. "As for the souls, I'm pretty sure Linc must've lent them to someone who had connections to the Heroes Coalition."

"Linc...you actually did it. You really did keep your promise." Shuichi said as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Wait a minute, there's one thing i don't get. How did the Coalition get their hands on the students we met in the first Danganronpa?" Pinkie asked.

"I released their souls except for four Angela turned into cards for my deck. So it's a mystery how they got souls from them." Hope said.

"It doesn't have to be a complete soul. A fragment of it would work just as well with cloning." Mayumi said.

"Then I guess that answers that. Just glad it wasn't someone like Maddiman who took them." Mukuro said. "He was a terrible doctor."

"Okay...before we get off topic...look what we got." Jack said showing the crystals.

"The crystals? Why, we didn't even need them." Kazuichi said.

"They were gonna be fuel for the God's core and….wait...what?" Jack asked.

"Kazuichi, even if we didn't need them, we were able to derail their plans for a bit." David said. "Ah, that reminds me! We've got a few things for the 77th class."

"Heheh. Merry Christmas." Mona said turning into a van and ejecting all the laws they stole.

"Whoa, Epic!" Ibuki said.

"Are all of these things Laws?" Mahiru asked.

"All of them. We did a little shopping before getting the crystals." Skull said.

"I bet a lot of these would suit our professions pretty well. We know the right ones after all." Kazuichi said.

"I'll say. But how come there aren't any for Nekomaru, Peko or Fuyuhiko?" Mahiru asked.

"Uh, have you met them?" Akane asked taking the Law of Athleticism.

"You might wanna be careful with the one we got you, Akane. It's a double edged sword, and the recharge is a lot longer than the actual law at work." Queen said.

"Don't care. Still cool." Akane said.

"Well...this has been a trip. We battled six beasts and stole from Diablo." Sam said.

"I dunno of any adventure after this thats gonna top what we did today." Connor said.

"We could take some time off from this. How about returning to Future City? We could take some time relaxing there." Abby said.

"Alright. Sounds good to me!" David said.

"Okay. It's settled. Next stop...Future City!" Zexi said as they sailed off, as they did, Sam was secretly returning to his room with something hidden in a bag as the door closed.

To be continued...


End file.
